


抓猫记

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: Happy Caturday！猫派的妄想。也许后续会搞个崽薇车。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	抓猫记

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Caturday！猫派的妄想。  
> 也许后续会搞个崽薇车。

《抓猫记》

尼禄想，养猫跟养孩子没什么不同——不是说可爱或者娇小的那部分，而是说灵活的部分：当监护人在灶台、书桌、排梯、车顶之类的地方忙碌的时候，他们就会瞅准每处空隙，耐心地计算角度、相对速度和体积，从人们最不希望他们经过的地方钻进去，像花园鳗一样越扎越深，推倒能推倒的支点，制造乒乒乓乓不绝的噪音，随后对深藏起来的刀子和火柴充满了好奇；猫和孩子的手心总是沾满了泥土和草木汁液，或者隐藏着一两颗炮仗；令人伤感的是，诸如指甲劈裂或者膝盖摔破之类的小事情总能激发出尖利且持久的哭叫，但真正值得注意的情况发生时，诸如皮肤烧伤、腮腺发炎、骨头错位、内脏瘀伤，乃至心灵的阴霾，他们又将用惊慌而不可解读的沉默掩盖过去，好像背负着终将远去的命运的雨林幼兽，衔着秘密直到形体融化。小猫崽子们有时候是为了吸引注意力才捣鬼，有时候是古老的遗传记忆在作祟，如此尚且都好办，姬莉叶拢着裙子跪在地上平视着孩子们，她温柔、宁静的目光就能看透小小身躯里的悲伤。但绝大多数时间里，是来源于宇宙的增熵挤进了那几副身躯，进而指挥肢体，透过他们展现自身难以言传、混乱不堪且无法预知的本质伟力，给所有人添麻烦。

所以后来的离家远征，尼禄心里有个角落在叹气，希望这趟活计越棘手越好，只要能少点带孩子，至少让他在外面混个十天半个月的吧——如此想法对姬丽叶有些不敬了，幸好只是想法。

可在怪物尸体堆成座座碑石的城市里，他还是养上了一只猫。人们通常会怎么说来着?比起未知的妖魔，已知的麻烦要讨人喜欢得多了，大抵是因为惯性。这只猫和已知的那些一样神出鬼没、难以捉摸、容易受伤、善于隐瞒，能用语言描述的部分包括深黑色的毛发、瘦长的体型、头壳里装满冒进主义、不知廉耻、自作多情的旺盛精神，个子甚至比尼禄还高几寸，也许称之为豹子更加合适；不能概括的部分则比已知的那些美妙得多。

比如说，猫在晚上格外活跃些。尼禄偶尔在没开灯的房间里会被帘子后藏着的人影吓一跳，尽管他的感官比普通生物要灵敏得多，而对方——V则声明自己不是刻意制造悬疑的氛围：诗人仅仅是在用自己的肩膀去称量月光罢了。

又比如，尼禄逐渐学会了留意胁下，尤其是握剑的那一边。因为他完全无法预料并处理某种意外，突然出现一截活人呼吸的意外，肘关节隔着衣物敲在他后背或者腰侧的意外，或者使魔冷锐的穿刺刮过半魔耳朵的意外，V只为了擅自达成击杀。这让尼禄狂暴流畅的战姿不可避免地出现停滞甚至委顿，然而诗人仍然沉浸在原始的情绪当中，周身流过的空气犹如岩浆一般炽热，丝毫没留神——或者根本不在意尼禄暴躁的指责。他们就是顶着极不配合、互相冲撞、颠簸不定的厮杀风格勉勉强强地铺开了对黑色骑士团的围剿：尼禄拧动了火红色烈焰机械剑，挥出特别完美的全垒打，那副触角和披风都特别张扬的盔甲被掀得飞过大半个剧场，正正落在了罗马凉鞋前方两寸。从尼禄的角度看不清V低垂额发下的眼神，但从骑士长的咽喉上如疫病般蔓延、龟裂的灰白色晶块来看，他的猫无疑是获得了满足，至少在玩弄猎物直至咽气的游戏中暂时没兴趣去打搅其他人的节奏。

最令尼禄焦躁的是V对付Judecca和Nobody的方式。他没亲眼见过，只能从单薄得几乎称不上防御的衣物上的烧焦痕迹，以及颈侧若隐若现的粗长指痕上猜测。

有时候意外也不是那么恼人的事情。比如尼禄在翻阅杂志的时候随手去抓棉花糖，有一颗特别善解人意的糖果会以看不见的角度塞进他手心里，就像空气里住着某些长翅膀的小精灵。

又或者在更放松的情况下……当他们清扫干净某个区域后，妮可就开着房车往高地前进。尼禄面对着椅背横躺在沙发上打盹，肚子旁窝着填充玩具，在他的下方，车轮在单调地转动。尼禄的良心小声地说，这样不太绅士；然而他太累了，连抬手弄干净头发里的血痂都不容易。他可能是睡着了一会儿，梦见自己的手脚蜷缩起来，因为极度松弛而轻轻抽搐。他漂浮在一人多高的地方，俯瞰车里的布置：夜晚给物件镀上了层层深浅不一、柔软顺滑的荧光，他在夜色里变得无忧无虑。突然，他的身体动了一下，漂浮着的尼禄心想要是动作幅度再大一些，他就有可能从沙发上摔下来，不过身体却不顾这个灵魂视角的警告，只管翻身过去。这时候，他感觉到背后的沙发垫下陷了，有个肉体贴在他的背后，摩挲过脊骨，近得能够嗅到一股甜丝丝的白桃香精和血腥混杂交缠的气味。他依旧在梦里，像睡在竹篮子里，而竹篮在尼罗河上缓缓摇荡。

醒来后尼禄仍然躺在沙发上，妮可还在驾驶座上呵欠连天，背后却什么都没有，没有小精灵，也没有人。照照镜子，他脸上睡出来的褶子里有某种被吻过的错觉。

哎呀，猫啊。

尼禄不能用人类或者恶魔的方式判断一只猫是否知道自己被豢养了，然而这只猫是“人类”，通晓语言和行动之中彼此咬合的暗示，因此总能巧妙地避开询问。从另一个方面来说，旅途中是谁驯服了谁，也有许多难以界定的空间。幸好尼禄有充足的耐心，他有些不太具体的预感：猫擅长利用意外去隐藏自己，不过，贴着阴影行走的习惯也有坏处，突发意外的时候猫很难避开身后坑坑洼洼的陷阱，说不定，那里会有悬崖。

有一天，恶魔猎人们在树里分头扫荡。尼禄撅断了的怪物鳞爪差不多能堆满整个图书馆，它们通体紫色，尖端不祥的闪光昭示着毒性和易燃性。到下一个区域之前，尼禄稍微欣赏了片刻破坏性的成果。这点运动量还不够他出汗的，不过他觉得自己应该坐下来好好想想：如果太过顺利，那么就需要有人关注队伍最末的地方，以前他吃过不少这样的亏。

尼禄找了块平整的石板，向后坐下，果不其然就又“意外”碰到了一个硬梆梆的身体。从这点上来看，V缺乏真正的猫绵软强韧的特质。尼禄拒绝承认被吓到了，尽管脚趾头在靴子里不安地蠕动起来，可事实上，V在这里出现并不意外，Qliphoth的内部结构充满了曲折的管道，就像教堂里的管风琴，加上在生长过程之中它曲折翻转的树冠拐了个巨大的弯，从树干中段重新扭成了一个数字9，管道开口会出现在内部任何一个地方。

尼禄稍微弓着背，左手往后拉住了V恰好是戴着手套的那边手腕。V裸露的上臂在渗汗，极可能之前遇到了艰难的战斗，但尼禄假装没有注意到，任由V喘着气，背部贴着背部，慢慢地顺着手劲把体重交过来。

“挺难的吧，不小心弄丢了韵脚吗？”尼禄说，“Fury吃掉了你的ee还是ou？”

V无精打采地应了句什么，过了会儿才笑了笑：“那些红色的蜥蜴更喜欢听我坐下来好好地念诵。”

一滴汗水黏在了尼禄后颈上，没有人类通常认知里那些发抖的欲望，只是顺着狭窄的缝隙流动，然后蒸发干净。他想象出V坐在噩梦的肩头计算每一个瞬间由远及近的疯狂穿刺，凭着手杖或者格里芬的话实在过于脆弱，而Shadow又经常难以回援。

尼禄说，“我很好奇，你念诗的方式可说不上是念诵，更像是在随意翻开一页，让占卜的结果剪裁诗句，再赋予它们意义。”

“诗只是音乐和美性的一个落脚点，”V摇摇头，说话时胸腔的震动透过背部洋溢过来，“我没有剪裁它，有时候，也许是这首诗和那首诗在我里面交谈。”

这就解释得通了，即便愚钝如尼禄，也能听得出诗人上下两句中显眼的空洞。尼禄试着用食指贴着对方手套的下端，指腹在掌缘和略略凸出的血管上揉搓。“现在呢，它们也在谈话吗。”

“每时每刻都在细语……只要我保持安静，就像参与下午茶会的孩子，一边静静地吃着点心，一边竖着耳朵听大人们的聊天，它们就会透露秘密。”V说，“如果我不想当安静的孩子，还可以挑拨诗行之间的关系。”

尼禄得寸进尺，手套和手掌之间闷热汗水摸起来像是剥开了小动物的肉，为了驱散这种恐怖的联想，他停在凹陷处有一下没一下地触碰。“我希望你参加的不是《教父》式的下午茶，当一个西装笔挺的西西里人戴上帽子打包奶油甜卷的时候，意味着有人要死掉的那种。”

V的声音渐渐沉入到某种无法言明的怀念里，跟他在山脚下的废墟里流连时一样。“不，那时候我们用的是中国的蓝色陶瓷茶具，茶会的主人对人间的风雅一直保持着兴趣。就算我把诗句肢解了，弯下腰在桌子底下喂蚂蚁，他也从来不动怒。”

“你不会肢解它。”尼禄柔和地说。“你待它像待你自己。”

但是V沉默了，不是什么让人愉快的沉默。

手套卷起了边，露出了拇指根部，握上去彼此都感觉有些别扭。尼禄放开了手，改为覆盖在手背上。

“你是个有趣的家伙，知道吗？”尼禄故作轻松，“如果我问你这趟旅程到底是为了什么，你一定会逃跑。”

果然，V的上身抬起了一些——不多的一些，足以让尼禄感到可惜。但他的僵硬没有持续太久，“我应该告诉你，”V仿佛要发怒，只是没有足够的力气才作罢，“我可以给诗歌之间的战斗画个场地，宣布规则，从它们滴血的舞蹈里窥见一些什么，成千上万粉碎的字母在我身体里永不停息地流动。然而你不需要矫饰过的句子。”

“那就给我一点提示。”尼禄依然没有回头，沉浸在掌心底下掌骨的起伏。

“在茶会结束之后，”V说，“你才能看到诗句书写的方式。”

小孩子和猫还是不一样的，尼禄心想。小孩子是被引导在这个世界上的，会被抚摸，会被教导，会承担人们的感情和目光，这些事情阻止孩子们滑入幽暗潮湿的峡谷里。而猫的野性注定和更遥远的呼唤结合在一起，面对人类的亲昵，猫反而会不知所措。

除非饲主能让猫知道，像“爱”这样的猎物，就算被伤害，被践踏，也还是要等待猎手到来。

尼禄这么想着，反手抓住了就快要起身的诗人。在靠得太近的时候，V的眼睛有些失焦，甚至忘记闭上了，尼禄似乎能看到蓝色的幽光顺着扩大的瞳孔爬进了V的深处，在诗句拥挤混乱的漩涡里纠缠，是十分迷人的景象。这次，他总算能吓到一直带来意外的猫了。

END


End file.
